jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
0A12 Kingdom of Ohio
The Kingdom of Ohio Covers much the same Area as Hastumi's State of Ohio. It is a constitutional monarchy. Tecumseh Granflave is the Current Chief. His Palace is not too far from the Olentangy Indian Caverns. The Area in Hatsumi is known as Sullivant's Hill, but here it is Known as "Blue Coat's Hill" The Palace of the King sit atop it. The old Palace facade is crumbling and shows it's age. But the "Black Hoof Administration Building" and the new "Tenskwatawa Annex" provide administration space for the Kingdom of Ohio and living space for Tecumseh and his family. Tecumseh is leader of the national military, which acts as Army and national Police (Think of the Ohio State Patrol, but in Marching band Uniforms. Tescumseh is the descendant of a complicated grouping of Shawnee, Iriquois, Wynadotte and other Native tribes. In 1748, Blue Jacket decisively defeated a Pennsylvania/Virginia attack and drove the English and Deutch forces back across the Appalachian moutains. Blue Jacket was Victorious. He was coming to Grips with being the King of Ohio, when his rival and brother Black Hoof showed up. Refugees, renegades and people seeking farmland and a new start were flowing across the borders and across Lake Eerie to Ohio. In exchannge for Black Hoofs support, Blue Jacket agreed to explore the idea of adopting a limited number of European methods to mmake thingss Easier. 2013 Technology is approximately 1920s level. electricty is available. So are autommobiles. Such things aren't cheap sometimes a village pools it's resources to buy a telephone line or a large tractor. In the cities automobiles are present, but are considered an upper eeconomic scale device. Telegraaphy and radio are the long distance communications systems. Technology is viewed with skepticism. If it's new, how do your know if it's French enough? Military The Kingdom of Ohio has about 75,000 person army. These range from crack rifle companies to scruffy rangers in the Appalachian mountains, to Sailors annd their torpedo boats. In keeping with the tradition of the Shawnee, race is not an issue when sserving in the Army of Ohio. Not only does Tecumseh have 75,000 men at arms, but ownning weapons is unrestricted, so the nation has an unknown number of partisans aand guerillas to call on. The Ohio Army has a few Armored Cars and Tanks. not many. Tecumseh doesn't see much point. They have a lot of trucks and jeeps. The Army of Ohio has a horse back Cavalry. It's numerous. Horses are good for moving people in rough terrain. The Kingdom of Ohio has 12 airplanes. Tecumseh hopess to use them to scout Lake Erie and the Appalatian Frontier. The Army issues a 8mm bolt action rifle. This rifle carries 8 roundss in an internal magazine fed by a clip. This weapon is rugged, reliable and hits like a freight train. (Uses Stats for 1903 Springfield). This weapon has a .3 meter long Bayonet with a serrated edge. There are two types of Side Arm issued. A 12 mm revolver, and a 10mm Auto-loader. the 10mm Autoloader is fine when it works, but it is a rube-goldberg device prone to jamming. For the 12mm revolver, use the Colt 45 stats, with range inc at 10ft, 6 rounds in a cylinder. The 10mm Autoloader uses the M1911 stats, but jams if the natural to-hit roll is 1,2, or 3. Clearing the jam is an attack action. If the natural roll before adding bonuses equals 1, roll again. If the second roll would have missed the attack, the gun is hard-jammed and useless (needs a weaponsmith and a tool bench to unjam.) The 10mm Autoloader has 8 rounds in a box magazine. Experienced soldiers eschew it for more reliable personally owned gear. Weapons of various types are available in weapons shops in the big cities. 20 mm shotguns are quite common. 15mm are encountered for small game hunting and target sports. 25mm and 30mm shotguns are sometimes seen. Blades are sometimes carried - especially by soliders experienced in hunting smugglers, criminals, insurrgents and rebels. The most common blade weapon is a particularly designed Tomahawk Heavy weapons are used including Machine guns and artillery pieces, but typically only to defend dug-in positions. The tanks off the Ohio Army are sort of scary, when they work. Howevery they are sort of balky. The main mission of the Ohio army is to patrol the Appalachian Border with Virginia and Pennsylvania, patrol the water ways and make Ohio a porcupine too ddifficult to be worth attacking. Occasionally the Emperor sends for aa levy of troops to supporrt the French Empire, but the French Empire works to keep this minimal and Spread out. Cities *''Franklinton:''- A settlement named for famed Massachusets diplomat, naturalist and poly-math. It was chosen by Blue-Jacket, the First King of Ohio, as the site for the Capital. Numerous arguments, discussions and campaigns to rename the city have foundered on the fact that they suck. Home of Blue-Jacket's Palace and Fort Isabelle, Main HQ for the Army. it is also a center for agriculture, education and several industries. *''Cleveland:'' - Ohio's main port on Lake Erie and major economic center. also a cennter of pop cculture in the region, with nightcclubs and venues for performance. Cleveland's radio signals entertain the entire mid-west. The Home for the Ohio Navy, as well. Several Patrol ships and airplanes keep watch. *''Toledo:'' - Another deep water port. Interface between Great Lakes shipping and railroads. Also noted for the Toledo Mudhens, a proffesional Sports Shooting team. Although sometimes they struggle Against other North American Teams, (The Pennsylvania Patriots are a favorite rival) the Mudhens are popular in Toledo and across Ohio. *''New Merovinge:'' Along the Ohio River in the Southwest corner of the state, bordering Upper Louisianna, and Illinois. This is a transportation hub with the obligatory agriculture and manufacture. Also noted for WKRP, a commercial AM radio station that plays all the popular music. Known for hosting live concerts and events where unexpected things happen. Category:0A12 Category:Alts